Soapy Mouth
by Butterfly582
Summary: Coraline re-lives the first time Charlie ever washed her mouth out with soap. One Shot Just a random idea I had Please R&R Thanks :)


Hey Everyone, Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Coraline relives a flash back of the first time. She got her mouth washed out with soap Please R&R Thanks :)

Coraline stood in he doorway of the kitchen pouting. Mom, do we Really have to go Coraline asked? Mel sighed and eyed her daughter. For the hundredth time Yes! We have to go Mel replied. But why I don't want to go out to eat with Aunt Harmony and Uncle Pat and there brat kid Coraline replied.

You think I want to go? Were just going because it would be rude to say no Mel replied. Turning back to her laptop. It wont be that bad honey Charlie chimed in. As he washed the breakfast dishes. And weather you like it or not your going Mel snapped! Fine" whatever Coraline snapped!

Coraline went to walk away when Mel stopped her. Oh and Coraline I know your going to hate this. But you have to wear a dress tonight Mel said. WHAT! Why Coraline asked? Mel sighed Coraline you know how your aunt is on girls being proper and trust me I'm already hearing the lecture your. Aunt is going to give me for letting you dye your hair. So please make this easier on me and wear your dress Mel said.

Oh if Aunt Harmony was so stuck on girls being proper then Summer. (A/N Coraline's cousin) Wouldn't be such a brat Coraline replied. Coraline I'm Not arguing with you anymore now go get changed Mel replied. Oh your such a- Coraline stopped mid sentence when she saw. Her dad holding a bar of soap. What was that Coraline Charlie asked? N-N-Nothing daddy Coraline replied.

Thats what I thought now unless you want to eat this bar of soap I would stop being mouthy understand Charlie asked? Y-Yes Sir Coraline replied. After that Coraline left the kitchen. Coraline did Not want her mouth washed out with soap. Coraline had, had it done once before and it was Horrible. Coraline remembered it like it was yesterday...

_Flashback..._

_Coraline was in the living room with her mom. They had been at each other's throats over Coraline's grades for about ten minutes. But Coraline finely got fed up and swore at her mom. After Mel got over the shock of what Coraline had. Just called her she left the living room with out another word. _

_A few minutes later Charlie came into the living room with a bar of soap in his hand. Charlie went over to Coraline. Open your mouth Charlie said. Coraline wanted to ask why but from the firm tone in Charlie's voice Coraline new he wasn't playing around. _

_So Coraline opened her mouth and Charlie put the soap in Coraline's mouth. Coraline tried to fight her dad away. But he kept the soap in Coraline's mouth. After about two minutes Coraline began to gag so Charlie took it out. Coraline stood up with tear streaming down her face. Coraline tried to shove Charlie._

_But Charlie grabbed Coraline's wrist and made her look him in the eye. You do Not ever talk to your. Mother like that again do you understand Charlie growled. All Coraline did was nod. Now go Charlie said. Coraline walked out of the living room and found a place to cry. Soon Mel found Coraline crying Mel took Coraline onto her lap and tried to calm her down._

_I-I'm sorry Mom Coraline said. I know honey I forgive you when I asked your father to deal with you. I was hoping he would just talk to you. I didn't think he would do that. But listen kiddo if you promise not to swear anymore. I'll talk to dad and make sure he doesn't wash your mouth out again. Okay Mel asked? Okay I promise Coraline replied. Mel smiled and kissed Coraline on the forehead. End Of_ Flashback.

After that day Charlie never did wash Coraline's mouth out with soap but every now and then if Coraline got mouthy all Charlie had to do was hold up a bar of soap and Coraline would stop dead in her tracks. Coraline went to dinner with her family that night and it wasn't to bad but as Mel predicted there was a mile long lecture about Coraline's hair, End

So what did you guys think? I'm sorry if this feels rushed it was just a random idea Please R&R love to know what you guys think Thanks :)


End file.
